


Bottled Up

by FlametheSeraph



Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Emotional Constipation, Emotional release, Entry 77, Jay is canonically gay ha ha ha, Little bit of fluff and angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, Vibrators, totheark professional match maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: ToTheArk thinks Jay deserves a treat for being so persistent and following directions. Tim comes back from Benedict hall and sees.This is 90% sin and 10% love and care, totheark has really strange ways of matchmaking.Also no one dies ever and everyone's problems are cured by sex hooray.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Totheark
Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Bottled Up

Jay sits on the floor pissed off to high hell as he still fights with the zip ties - and then he looks up to notice a certain black and red frown glaring down on him. He struggles more - noticing the knife. But said knife is set on the counter, and he hears the recording light go off on the camcorder the hooded man holds. He sets that aside too, Kneeling down to Jay's level, who's currently pressed against the wood counter trying to hide.

"Relax." The voice startles him, and he looks up finally at totheark. Yep, that was definitely him talking. _'So he can talk…'_

Hands clasp to his shoulder, his face leaning in, getting the black cloth right against his ear.

"You've been doing so well Jay - you've almost solved the puzzle. I think you're in store for a reward." ' _What … what the hell is he talking about!?'_

"R-reward?"

"Yeah - a treat. You're so tense these days with pent up anger." His hands go up and knead into his shoulders, and he can't help but relax and slouch at the feeling.

"Are - are you serious?"

"Oh completely. I can give you a massage, that would feel nice, or if that's not up to your speed, I can find you a present - but I don't think there's much of anything you want nowadays huh? I could also knock you out with some sleeping pills if you'd rather have a good nap. Or if you're looking for something faster -"

He leans up into his ear.

"I _could_ blow you." He says it so suddenly Jay jumps and shivers.

"Just a suggestion~ only if you want to. But I promise I can make it quite worth your time - not like you can go anywhere…"

"Umm I … uh …"

"Use your words, don't be shy… whatever you want sweetie~" The name calling has him bumbling like an idiot.

"Umm I … wouldn't mind … that last thing … if … you really want …"

"Good answer Jay."

He undoes the clasp in his belt with a bare touch and pulls his jeans down to his knees.

"Gonna make you feel so much better Jay, just gotta release that tension you got built up…" He palms over his groin. "Here." It travels up to his head. "Here." And then it lays over his heart and Jay gulps. " _And here~"_

Gloved hands grab the camera back, recording slowly up Jay's body. He looks at the lens, then away in embarrassment. Totheark gets right up in his ear, so that the camera can't pick his voice up.

" _Ready?"_

He gives a single nod, trying to hide his face in his shoulder.

" _Good."_ And he can't help but shutter in fearful anticipation.

\---

It's not until Tim gets within a mile of the exit number does he think that he probably shouldn't leave Jay alone - Alex, or the hooded man could get to him tied up like that. He gets off at the sign and gets right back on the on-ramp, driving a little faster as he returns to his house.

He doesn't announce his arrival, wanting to avoid a sudden argument with Jay - there's also a good chance he escaped and is hiding somewhere to try and stab Tim again.

But as he walks in - he immediately jumps back out of view because - and maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him - he saw Jay, pants down to his knees, with the hooded man's head in his lap.

No, there's no goddamn way that's what is happening - it's a mistake.

" _Ha~!"_ Ok that was definitely a moan.

He feels a wave come over him and he has to sit before he risks passing out. Holy fucking shit. That is something … he never thought he would see in his lifetime.

First - what the fuck?

Were the hooded man and Jay in some sort of collusion? Has Jay known them the whole time? No … no Jay was a terrible liar, Tim would've seen through something like this...

" _Mmph!_ " Jay pants, and whines - failing miserably to hold back his noises.

Another, more potent vine curls in his stomach, like a vice on his heart. Is this feeling … _jealousy?_ He hears Jay moan and covers his own mouth to hold back his response. He needs to leave, and go away for the time being, go get lunch or something, but he's stuck on his knees, too weak to get up.

He accepts to lean against the wall for support.

Besides, the blood in his legs has run somewhere else.

He hears Jay's voice stutter and huff with increasing pleasure and he resists every damn urge to touch himself, just focusing on controlling his own breathing.

-

This is torture. Wonderful torture. His lips unlatch from his dick, the hooded man's face just out of frame.To the camera, Jay is the only one making any noise - the voice in his ear heard by no one else but himself.

" _I know your 'preferences' Jay, it must hurt right?"_

Jay nods bashfully giving in.

_"Yeah … you don't need to be afraid of me Jay, I won't judge you - I care less about your sexuality than you think.'_

Jay struggles with a word on his lips, biting it back with great effort. He leans in whispering just barely audible in Jay's ear.

" _You poor thing - I know what you want to say, go on, say it."_

 _"_ T-tim _."_ He begs, and totheark zooms in on Jay's face, all messy and ashamed.

" _There you go."_

-

Tim almost dies then and there when he hears his name - does Jay know he's there? … oh god does he need help? Now he's conflicted - he thought this was consensual … albeit weird, and a bit aggravating because it's in _his living room_ , but now Tim thinks he's in trouble. He's about to barge in and tackle someone before he hears-

_"M-more please…"_

_Oh._ Ok … he's kind of glad he didn't run in there now.

-

He tickles Jay's ear with his nose, distracting him from the finger pushing into his ass.

 _"He ignores you so much doesn't he … you don't deserve that sweety. What is it about him? Is it that mouth of his - it would look so much better somewhere else huh?"_ Teeth bite his earlobe from the lifted mask.

"Tim _… fuckkkk."_

_"Tell me - would you want to fuck him, or have him fuck you. Be good."_

He hits a certain spot a few times with his fingers before he cracks, answering the question.

"Want … want him to … fuck me…" He admits.

" _And I can't believe he doesn't Jay, you're worth so much more than this."_

With a hidden smirk, he pulls something from his pocket and sneaks it behind Jay, poking through his entrance with lube - Jay gasps and stutters out in surprise, but fails to form words - entering with a pinching pain, though nothing else but the strange invasive feeling. The hooded man only gives him a moment to adjust, before there's a flick of a switch - he turns whatever it is on full power and Jay falls forward into the carpet shaking so hard through his thighs - but he's unrelenting despite Jay's struggle. He pushes it it in an out, fucking him with it - his dick twitches and jumps in response. Within moments it goes from too much to the best thing he's felt in his life and he's shamefully cursing profanities into the floor.

" _Keep going. Keep calling his name_. _Pretend he's fucking you_." No need to be asked twice.

"Oh - oh my god Tim - fuck … fuck Totheark … Tim … fuck!" He whines in a high pitch.

_"I know, I know, you want him to love you too huh? Yet you hold it all in… it's so sad..."_

Tears bell over in his eyes and he yells into the carpet. His orgasm is coming faster than he's prepared for and his breathing accelerates.

"T-im! _Please, please fuck me. Ahhh-ohhhh - Tim!"_

He pushes the vibrator over and over into his prostate vigorously, until Jay is full on crying for release.

The warmth of the hooded man is against his back, tickling his skin with another level of stimulus.

" _It's ok Jay, let it all out."_

His mouth opens gawking as it hits, the camera getting a full look at his uncontrolled face.

Jay nearly screams like he's been punched in the gut as he comes sobbing and Tim pants silently along with him, trying to hold his remaining sanity together.

"So … so good-" He sniffs, legs twitching underneath him as the toy is removed. He curls up on the floor crying openly now, and the hooded man strokes his hair with the cloth glove, " _Don't worry_ , _he'll_ _be back soon_ ~" before suddenly getting up and leaving him alone. He whines but gives up quickly, resolving just to lay helpless. 

-

The hooded figure walks past Tim, turning only a moment to shake the camcorder mockingly. He escapes, knowing the man isn't going to leave Jay crying like that.

He waits a minute and then announces his presence like he's just walked in.

"Hey Jay, we need to talk-"

"Tim - uh d-don't come in just a second. Wait!"

Tim walks in anyways, seeing Jay trying to wipe his face and body, face all raw and red. He curls his legs trying to cover himself.

"T-tim - that guy, he came back and I-" He's shaking, so Tim is upfront with him. 

"I know Jay. I heard." He says softly, praying he doesn't sound angry. He gives Jay a look of concern.

His face goes to pure horror and fear in seconds, looking at him with perhaps the most painful and expressive face Tim has seen on him ever. 

Tim knows he's probably very vulnerable in this state, already brimming over in emotions with the explosion of chemicals. 

"I'm sorry Tim I'm so sorry-" He breaks back into tears, choking and curling into himself.

"No no no, Jay-" He kneels down, and tentatively rubs his back.

"Don't cry Jay, I'm not mad ok? Don't cry…"

"I'm so fucking gross…" He hiccups thickly. Tim pulls him up hugging him close.

"God no - don't say that Jay, you're human, you're not gross or weird. It's ok. You're ok. You're safe." Jay gives in and lets himself be held for as long as Tim will allow it. But Tim doesn't let go, doesn't even loosen once as Jay sobs.

"You're coming down, weird emotions swimming around your brain, ok? Breathe, ok?" His voice is very quiet and very Tim sounding and Jay is going to die of embarrassment being seen like this by him. Jay breathes, still crossing his legs nervously and starting to feel the second round of dopamine hit him. His anxiety is losing to exhaustion, and he can barely even speak.

"Let's get you cleaned up ok? Don't fall asleep here…"

He reaches up to the counter grabbing the knife and cutting the zip ties away. Jay's arms attempt to cover himself shamefully, and Tim holds one out, rubbing it gently to soothe. He leaves him for a second to grab a washcloth, first rubbing the tears and snot from his face gently.

"Can I …" He holds the washcloth over his stomach, and he nods, unfolding his legs and looking away. He rubs the cloth feather light over the skin, cleaning away the mess Jay made on himself. It's incredibly intimate, and a gentle trust Jay hasn't ever felt with anyone. He sighs as the rag brushes over his abdomen, face red from crying and other things. He looks at Tim with a pitiful gaze, and Tim holds his gaze - and at this point both their hearts are going to stop. Jay reaches a hand out, holding his jaw. And before any internal panic can set in he leans forward and brushes their lips together.

Tim thinks for a moment ' _This is one hell of twist',_ now glad that he turned the car around. He pushes their lips together turning it into a proper kiss, melting into the hidden love and affection there behind Jay's heart. There's quick mumblings of _"I'm sorry"_ and " _I promise I'll never leave you again"_ between kisses, each healing one wound at a time, and the rest is history.

Totheark gives the camera a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome, have a gucci night/day/timeless void of existence


End file.
